


Ugly Christmas Crush

by animejpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh it’s snowing.” Hinatas voice interrupted Kageyamas thoughts and he looked upward towards the white specs that slowly floated downwards. It was really calming, and for some reason, having Hinata beside him in this serene moment made Kageyama happier than he would have liked to admit. It was hard to not stare at Hinatas fascinated face, as if snowfall was a rare occurrence for him. In all honesty, Hinata kind of looked cute, in his scarves and with the snow falling so lightly in his orange hair…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally the worst and deleted my own work. I'LL GET USED TO THIS EVENTUALLY.

  Fall eventually transitioned into harsh cold winds with threat of snowfall. Even with the cold weather, Hinata still biked to school in the freezing mornings and still went running when he could in the evenings.  
  Although the weather was getting bitter, Hinata wasn’t affected. He was actually more than thrilled for winter to come about and to enjoy the snow. He actually enjoyed winter because he could enjoy the snow and play volleyball in the indoor gym.  
  On the other hand, Kageyama could have done without the bitter winds blowing on his face. Hinata thought that the weather was finally matching Kageyamas attitude.  
  After a particularly difficult practice, as Hinata kept receiving the balls with his face, Sugawara gathered the team around him and waited for Tanaka and Nishinoya to quiet down.  
  “So after a few certain requests from some team members,” Sugawara started, glancing at the over eccentric pair of trouble, “we third years decided to host a small Christmas party over the winter break.”  
  “But not just any Christmas party, right, Suga?” Tanaka inquired, mischievously glancing at Nishinoya, who seemed to understand Tanaka's implications.  
  “Right, not just any Christmas party,” Sugawara continued cheerfully, “in order to be, as Tanaka put it, ‘accepted’ into the party, you must wear a Christmas themed sweater.”  
  “WRONG! You have to wear an UGLY Christmas themed sweater!” Nishinoya burst, “it was our idea so it has to be exact.” He looked proud at the thought of hosting a party for the team, and Tanaka seemed over excited as he began to ramble about what they could do and what movies they should watch.  
  “You’re coming right kageyama? Ugly sweaters seems your thing,” Tsukki teased, only to be scolded quietly by Yamaguchi who stood behind him as usual.  
   As Kageyama glared menacingly at Tsukki, waiting for another comment to leap on him or at least to make a witty come back, Hinata appeared at Kageyama's side and glanced repeatedly at  Kageyama, trying to get his attention. Hinata eventually had to start poking Kageyama to get his attention but at least he finally acknowledged and turned to him.  
  “You are going to go right? It’s going to be fun and we can get to know the entire team better. We'll have amazing teamwork skills and become the best in Japan!” He started excitedly to the black haired boy, who stared at him with a feint interest.  
  “No, I don’t plan to go. I get to know everyone well enough here, and I really don’t want to know anymore” Kageyama stated, glaring quickly at Tsukki, although becoming the best volleyball team did sound amusing, before a voice interrupted the small commotion taking place between the first years.  
  “If you don’t want to come, fine. But just know you’ll be banned from playing volleyball in the gym for a week, maybe two depending how the party goes,” Daichi interjected, smiling at the two first years who hadn't expected such a threat from Daichi so suddenly, "you all do need to work on your teamwork skills and I don't see how this could hurt".  
    "I don't see how a party could help either though," Kageyama heard Tsukki mutter under his breath. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he agreed that the punishment for not going to the party was ridiculous or how a stupid Christmas party could be beneficial to volleyball in any way.

“We wouldn't want our precious little first years to miss all the fun!” Tanaka exclaimed, coming up behind Hinata and Kageyama and slinging his arms around their necks and interrupting Kageyama's train of thought.

 

 “So you are going now, right Kageyama?” Hinata turned expectantly to the dark haired boy, still in a state of disbelief and excitement. Hinata had always enjoyed being with the team, and even more so with Kageyama. He really enjoyed Kageyama's presence as time went on and realized that he had grown rather fond of Kageyama's attitude and personality. He wouldn't say that to anyone, not ever, but it was always nice to admire Kageyama's fine serves, or the way his shirt lifted quite a bit when he jumped to spike.

  “Well… Well.. What about the holidays?” Kageyama exclaimed, slipping away from Tanakas grip, “What if we have plans for the holiday or family over?”  
  Daichi smiled and looked over to Sugawara who explained that it would be well before the holidays and that it could be considered a kind of practice for volleyball if parents were still questioning.  
  “But remeber!” Nishinoya shouted as everyone began to clean and pack up to leave, “It HAS to be an ugly Christmas sweater, or else you don’t get to play in the next match we have!”  
  As Daichi and Suagwara didn’t interrupt or correct Noya, everyone suddenly became aware that they were all seriously going to have to wear ugly sweaters.

  
  As time passed and winter break began, the party drew nearer. It wouldn’t be too problematic if Hinata actually owned an ugly Christmas sweater, or any ugly sweater for that matter. He even went as far as to ask his parents if they had anything that would pass for ugly, but they had nothing. Upset and getting frantic to find an ugly Christmas sweater he decided to set out to find one in town. Shopping for an ugly Christmas sweater wasn’t the first thing to buy on his list, but it certainly didn’t rank last.  
  Kageyama wasn’t having an easier time. He already knew he didn’t own an ugly sweater of any sort. He also knew that he would have to go out and publicly buy and ugly Christmas sweater. He figured he might as well get it over with but still hesitated as he stood in front of his door. He could just show up in a normal sweater and say he thought it was ugly, or he could sneak into his parents room to steal one as they were out of town for the holidays. They tried to invite him but he couldn’t lose volleyball practice privileges, especially since Tsukki didn’t complain and that would make Kageyama look like he was scared to show up.  
  He took a deep breath and put his hand on the door, only to be startled backwards by the doorbells ring and impatient knocking. Kageyama stared at the door in bewilderment and surprise because no one should be visiting. No one ever visits, why would someone suddenly come to visit when he had-?  
  “Kageyama you home?” Came a muffled sing song voice from the other side, “I know you’re home, don’t ignore me!”  
  Irritated at realizing who it was, Kageyama swung the door open, startling the orange haired boy who was bundled in jackets and scarves.  
  “What are you doing here?” Kageyama managed to ask through his angry and bewildered thoughts.  
  “Well, I don’t have an ugly Christmas sweater and I figured you totally wouldn’t have an ugly Christmas sweater and I figured to save us from embarrassment we could go together but I totally get it if you’re busy or have other plans since I dropped by-” Hinata began to ramble, suddenly intimidated by the angry black haired boy glaring questionably at him.  
  “No. I mean yes, we can go together. I was actually just heading out to get one” Kageyama sighed, stepping out into the cold and shutting the door behind him.  
  There was a fresh layer of snow, as the sky finally have way under the snows weight. It looked like it would begin snowing again soon, and the weather man said that it would snow today. Kageyama sighed again as the he trudged alongside the bouncing and rambling Hinata. Kageyama couldn’t wrap his head around why someone would actually be looking forward to buying an ugly sweater and then to wear it to an ugly sweater get together.  
  “So any ideas?” Hinatas peering face interrupted Kageyama line of vision and train of thought.  
  “What?”  
  “You weren’t listening?” Hinata complained, pouting at Kageyamas lack of enthusiasm. “I said I wanted to get everyone a present while we were out and if you had any ideas if what they would like.”  
  “You mean the team?” Kageyama questioned as Hinata nodded his head, bobbing more violently, “why do you want to get them gifts? It’s just a party.”  
  “Yeah, but its really close to the holidays so it would be easier to give everyone their gifts at the party rather than when we get back to school.” Hinata explained as he fished his phone out his pockets and flipped it open.   
  “What’s that?” Kageyama asked, peering over the shorter boy to see what was so important on his phone.  
  “Just adding on to the list of gifts I plan to get everyone,” he replied, pushing the phone into Kageyama's hands so that he could see, “it’s not complete but I’m almost done. We can just pick them up at the store right next to the clothing department and then there’s another-“  
  “Wait, you’re making me go with you to go Christmas shopping?” Kageyama interrupted, “no, I only agreed to get an ugly sweater with you to save me from embarrassment.”  
  “I’m not forcing you to go. You can head back after you get your sweater, I just wanted to make this all in one trip,” Hinata explained as they finally reached the shop for clothes.  
  “Bet I could find an uglier Christmas sweater faster than you can” Hinata challenged and they were off to find the ugliest sweater they could find.   
  It didn’t take long since the sales rack was full of the hideous attire. In the end, Hinata found the ugliest sweater but Kageyamas pick wasn’t far behind. 

  
  Afterwards, Hinata began to head towards the other store he was talking about to get some gifts when he realized Kageyama was still following him.  
  “We already bought the sweaters so you can head back if you want” Hinata said, confused as to why Kageyama would still be around.  
  Kageyama shook his head and glanced at Hinata as they entered the warm breeze of the store. “I have no better place to be and maybe I can get something for my parents or something,” he shrugged as he thought about it.  
  Hinata bounced eagerly and pulled out his phone, displaying the list to Kageyama. “Now you can help me! I don’t know what to get Tanaka-senpai or Noya-senpai, any ideas?”  
  And again, they were shopping from place to place, picking up gifts along the way. Kageyama even found a gift for his parents. As night drew nearer, the two headed back towards their houses.  
  As Kageyama thought about Christmas, he realized that he didnt even know Hinata had bought him. He tried to think back but there wasn’t anything that seemed that Hinata would buy him. Or at least anything he would have wanted.  
  “Oh it’s snowing.” Hinatas voice interrupted Kageyamas thoughts and he looked upward towards the white specs that slowly floated downwards. It was really pretty when there wasn’t a lot of noise and no tension of a volleyball match. It was really calming, and for some reason, having Hinata beside him in this serene moment made Kageyama happier than he would have liked to admit. It was hard to not stare at Hinatas fascinated face, as if snowfall was a rare occurrence for him. In all honesty, Hinata kind of looked cute, in his scarves and with the snow falling so lightly in his orange hair…  
  “Hey Kageyama?”  
  Kageyama looked away as Hinata turned to look at him, “What’s up?”  
  “I just remembered I don’t have any wrapping paper. Do you have any i could borrow?”  
  Kageyama thought about whether or not he owned any and then remembered the abundant amount that his parents stashed under their bed. Kageyama nodded as they reached his house and motioned for Hinata to come in.


	2. It's snowing out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the cold winds made Kageyama more bitter, he was unusually happy to be beside Hinata in the sweaters that they had picked out together. Kageyama felt warmed by Hianta's presence, and realized he would be smiling to himself whenever his mind began to wander about Hinata...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just mention real quick, my tumblr is animejpq.tumblr.com !!  
> I also plan to call this UCC bc its rlly short and nice, alright? Alright!

  "Pardon for the intrusion!" Hinata shouted into the vacant house as he removed his shoes and scarves, setting them down near the door where he had also placed the shopping bags. He watched as Kageyama took off his jacket as well and began to head down the hall.

  "No one's here so don't worry about" Kageyama called back as he entered one of the rooms, coming back out to motion for Hinata to come as well. He disappeared again into the room, and as Hinata walked nearer, he could hear him shuffling items around. When Hinata actually entered the room, he caught sight of Kageyama reaching under the bed for something, throwing things out to the side, and eventually pulling out a few tubes of wrapping paper.

  As Hinata waited in the doorway for further instructions, he began to inspect the room but his gaze was pulled to something else. As Kageyama was bent over struggling with the wrapping paper and the cluttered items on the bed, Hinata realized that Kageyama actually had a great form. Kageyama's shirt lifted to reveal his stomach and Hinata felt flustered as he couldn't pull his eyes away. It was always a struggle for HInata to have a form, being small and agile rather than strong like Kageyama or Tanaka-senpai. His gaze slowly shifted the Kageyama's ass, unconsciously staring until Kageyama turned around and threw more tubes of wrapping paper than necessary at Hinata's feet.

  "Go get the gifts you dumbass. You need to wrap them, right?" Kageyama huffed as he stood up and made his way towards Hinata.

  As Hinata headed back to grab all the bags and gifts, Kageyama followed him, muttered something about getting some drinks, and disappeared into the kitchen before Hinata could protest. In all of his life, Hinata wouldn't have expected for Kageyama to act like a host yet here he was fetching drinks like he did this every weekend. Hinata picked up the gifts and the sweater he got and headed back to the room.He plopped the stuff down and carefully roomy the items out, rearranging them into neat little piles. He grabbed the scissors laying near the wrapping paper just as Kageyama entered the room with two cups of a steaming liquid.

  "I hope you like hot chocolate cause that's all I know how to make," Kageyama handed one the cups over to Hinata and began to blow at the steam, watching as Hinata set down the cup and grabbed a wrapping paper tube. They sat there is silence for nearly a minute before Hinata interrupted.

  "I don't know how to wrap presents," Hinata admitted, more to himself than to Kageyama. He looked up expectantly at the black haired boy who sipped at his hot chocolate.

  "I don't know how either, I've never done it," Kageyama admitted as he set his cup down.

  "Incredible," Hinata muttered, more to himself since he was upset at himself for not thinking this through. Realizing that Kageyama might kick him for being so stupid, he started to fret over the fact that he might have to leave. And as they sat in confused silence, Hinata realized he didn't want to leave Kageyamas place because it was more comfortable than he thought. Maybe it was because the hot chocolate tasted really good or that he didn't want to walk back out in the snow. But he mostly just wanted to be around Kageyama and around Kageyamas house, especially since Kageyama had never invited him and Hinata could find no reason to casually bring up wanting to come over.

  Hinatas thoughts were interrupted as Kageyama stood up and paced out of the room. Hinata stared bewildered at the spontaneous action but was relieved when Kageyama returned shortly with a small item tucked under his arm. Kageyama sat across Hinata and as Kageyama opened the item, Hinata realized it was a laptop. He glared questioningly as Kageyama but received no response as he was absorbed with the content on the screen and typing rapidly. After a few more minutes, Kageyama flipped the laptop around so that Hinata could see the screen. A video was pulled up full screen and paused but before Hinata could ask what it was about, Kageyamas hand appeared in front of him and hit the play button, blaring a person greeting its audience and announcing the video content as "How to wrap the presents with ease".

  "Really?" Hinata asked as he glared up at Kageyama who had picked up his cup again and began to drink, obviously ignoring him. Hinata sighed and picked up the scissors again, pulling the presents and wrapping paper closer and began to carefully wrap the presents. _He's either making fun of me or genuinely trying to help me_ Hinata thought as he began to cut out pices or wrapping paper. After pushing away two messily wrapped gifts, Hinata turned back to Kageyama and begged him to help or else he would be there for "three days and miss the whole party." Kageyama sat closer to Hinata to have easier access to the video and presents, feeling Hinatas energetic warmth at his side. They worked in silence as they replayed the video every time it ended as they realized that their gift wrapping skills were pathetic. Eventually, they had wrapped all the gifts, and as Kageyama stood up to brush off the cut scraps off of him, he realized that it was nearly ten at night and Hinata still needed to get home. He sighed irritably and kicked some of the crumpled up wrapping paper at Hinata, who had turned his attention to the laptop.

"You know it's almost ten at night," Kageyama started, before Hinata jumped up in urgency.

"I have to call my mom before she kills me," he ran out of the room, only to run back in realizing he had left his phone in the room. After he picked it back up and started dialing, he sat back down and turned his attention back to the laptop. Kageyama began to clean up after their mistakes while Hinata explained where he had been. After returning from putting away the cups, Hinata had gotten off the phone and was fidgeting around with his phone.

"So are you gonna need a bag to put these all in," Kageyama asked, "y'know, since it'd be easier to carry." He began to notice Hinatas fidgeting as signs of agitation or fear and Kageyama assumed he was worried about the presents.

"Actually I hope you don't mind," Hinata started hesitantly,"but I told my mom I can stay here since the snow has kind of picked up and she was worried so i just..." Hinata trailed off, waiting for Kageyamas reaction. Kageyama stared at him, debating whether or not to kick Hinata in the stomach right now or to kick him out into the snow.

"Is it truly that terrible that you can't walk down the street?" Kageyama asked, heading towards the window. He noticed there was a heavy breeze and a new large pile of fluffy snowfall, but it didnt look impossible to walk through. The snow had piled so that it had covered half the window, but walking through shouldn't be impossible, Kageyama tried to convince himself as he continued to watch the snow fall more heavily. Hinata coughed and caught Kgeyamas attention, turning the laptop. Kageyama walked back over, pulling the laptop closer and examining the screen. Hinata continued to fidget on the other side as Kageyama read the news on the snowstorm that was in process and noticing the the multiple warnings of having to stay inside until it passed, which was about 3 in the morning. Kageyama glanced at the computer clock again and began to think. He never really had anyone stay the night before, mainly because the other person would have to see his room and his life and all his personal belongings that he really didnt want people to see. Looking back up at Hinata, he noticed that the orange haired boy was shrunk back, fidgeting. Kageyama thought he looked almost flustered or embarrassed.

"Well," Kageyama began, catching Hinatas eyes and continuing,"I can't send you out now, so you can stay the night. But as soon as its morning I'm kicking your ass out into the streets." He grumbled but Hinata was smiling and laughed towards the end, promising that he would leave as soon as possible.

  Kageyama sat back as Hinata went to place the wrapped presents back by the doorway so that neither of them would forget in the morning. He wondered why Hinata had been so nervous in asking him if he could stay overnight, especially with the circumstances. Kageyama thought to himself about how he had the whole night to talk to Hinata, as the Christmas party was two days away and Kageyama had begun to think that he would have to buy at least another team member a gift. If only Hinata showed up with gifts, he would make Kageyama look terrible and maybe Daichi would go so far as to suspend Kageyama from playing, even if the suspension was practice, Kageyama didn't want to risk it.

  He would ask for Hinatas help, especially since the energetic boy usually had these thoughtful gifts planned out. Thinking about it, Hinata knew what to give everyone because he was always talking to the members, even if it was small idle chat at the side lines or after practice, Hinata always managed to try and talk to everyone on the team, always pointing out their skills and praising them for their passes or serves or tosses.

  Kageyama never really realized it but he really loves that aspect of Hinata. Just how Hinata was kind enough to spend extra time to compliment others or to cheer them up. Sure, Hinata had to be motivated and comforted during matches, but once he got the hang of it, he was unstoppable. Kageyama loved that about Hinata Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He barely admitted it to himself.

  when Hinata walled back into the room, thw first thing he asked was for clothes.

  "Why, you aren't going anywhere, are you?" Kageyama questioned.

  "I meant so that I can sleep in because I can't exactly sleep in... This." Hinata motioned to his long shirt and his jeans, trying to convey the idea that the clothes were tight nd uncomfortabl.

  Kageyama nodded absentmindedly, thinking about how ridiculous Hinata would look in his oversized clothes. As Kageyama got up and led Hinata to his room, he ran that thought in his mind again.

  Hinata would be in his clothes. In Kageyamas own clothes, which he never shared with anyone.  Hinata would be wearing Kageyamas oversized clothes and he would probably look adorable, kinda like a kitten in a sweater kind of situation.

  As Kageyama led Hinata into his room, he went straight for the closet to pick out some decent clothes for Hinata (and ones that would look good on Hinata, of course). Kageyama handed the clothes to Hinata without a word and headed towards the door.

  "I'll be downstairs making something to eat, want anything in particular?" Kageyama questioned as he began to open the door.

  "Just a cup of noodles," came Hinatas voice, slightly muffled, and as Kageyama turned around, he realized why.

  Hinata had already begun to pull off his long shirt and was struggling to get his arms out and most of the short was pulled over his head and covering his face.

  Kageyama thanked whatever was keeping Hinatas face covered as Kageyama gaped at HiMaya's stomach and beginning of his chest. Sure, Hinata didn't have abs, but his body was lean from years of practice. His hips seemed to curve at the right places as Kageyama strained to see if Hinatas backside was similar.

  Unfortunately, Hinata finally pulled the shirt over his head completely, revealing his face as well as his upper body. Kageyama spun around, hopping Hinata hadn't seen him lingering in the doorway and watching him. 

  He assumed he had avoided Hinata as he came bounding into the kitchen a few minutes later and grabbing his cup of noodles off the counter. Kageyama sighed of relief inwardly, thanking whatever supreme being was out there for being able to notice something he had never thought Hinata would have.

  Then he realized again that Hinata was in his clothes in from of him. And as Kageyama had guessed, Hinata looked rather cute in larger clothes (although he also looked ridiculous as the shirt fell over the shorts, making a small dress for the shorter boy). Kageyama began to think about what other types of clothes would look good on Hinata when he realized that the Orange haired boy had turned his attention to Kageyama.

  turning his attention back to Hinata, the one who was clothed and in front of him at least, Kageyama asked whether or not he would prefer eating in the living room so they could at least watch something while they ate.

  Hinata nodded and asked about what Christmas socials were on (to which Kageyama called him a dumbass and told him he wouldn't know) as they headed towards the living room. Hinata laughed as they sat down in the darkened room and turned on the TV, switching the channel to the first Christmas special that was on (which was Elf to Hinatas joy, but electing a grunt from Kageyama).

  Hinata glanced over towards Kageyama, who ate his noodles with a bored expression. Hinata wouldn't be able to bring up the fact that he had seen Kageyama lingering in the doorway and watching Hinata undress. He especially wouldn't mention how he took his time taking off his shirt just to see how Kageyama would react. 

  Hinata smiled mischievously to himself as he wondered how far he could get to make Kageyama flustered, maybe even make him admit that he had feelings for Hinata.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is incredibly late (as I plan to upload these on Tuesdays from now on!!) and I apologize for any errors as I primarily write this on my iPod during class ;v;
> 
> Also, ratings will (probably) not change and this will continue to be fluff, just with a mischievous Hinata ;D
> 
> Your kudos and comments and overall kindness makes me incredibly happy, so I hope you guys enjoy chapter two!!


	3. Snow and Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hinata begins to challenge Kageyama, they wonder how far they'll be able to go before the other breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where i was going with this chapter but I'm glad about the end haha

  When the movie was over, it was already late enough and both the boys decided to crash. Instead of staying on the couch, Hinata suggested that they go to Kageyamas room because it was more comfortable than the couch.

  "I don't have a bed set up for you in there," Kageyama warned, "so you'll be sleeping on the floor with nothing dumbass. That's why I suggested we just stay on the couch and I can blankets or something."

  "We can just share your bed, I've done it before and it's not that in the way of things," Hinata pouted, testing to see if Kageyama would be willing to do so.

  Hinata knew Kageyama wasn't too big on sleepovers and probably didn't know how it worked. Hopefully, he could trick him into thinking sharing a bed a common ordeal in these situations. Hinata was determined to find out if Kageyama was a cuddle person or not, although Hinata already felt like he knew the answer as he recalled just trying to high five the taller boy.

  Kageyama thought over Hinatas words and finally sighed, getting up as he did so.

  "Fine, but if you kick me in your sleep, I'm shoving you on the floor and that's where you'll stay, got it?" Kageyama warned.

  Hinata just laughed and agreed, although making a small comment about how Kageyama was "too nice to shove such a talented volleyball player on the floor", at which Kageyama attempted to grab Hinatas head in clear frustration. Used to the punishment, Hinata was able to slip away and run quickly to Kageyamas room. Although once Kageyama entered the room, Hinata was cornered and ended getting his hair and head crushed. After the small "fight", they both calmed down and Hinata sat on the bed.

  "So," Hinata started, drawing out the "o", "do you have a preference for which side of the bed you have?"

  Kageyama pondered whether or not Hinata was joking, but he was too tired to continue the train of thought."The one closest two the wall I guess," he finally answered with a yawn.

  He turned out the light before crawling into bed, past Hinata who was smiling to himself slyly. They both got comfortable quickly, and faced away from each other.

  Hinata turned towards Kageyama, only to be met with his back. He watched as his chest rose and fell with each sleeping breath and Hinata was mesmerized. He only ever saw Kageyama breathing heavily after practice or matches, and he never payed attention when they were together throughout school days. Kageyamas breathing was slow and peaceful, and soon enough Hinata felt himself drifting to sleep.

  In an attempt to be more comfortable, Hinata pressed himself against Kageyamas back and fell asleep quickly, watching the shadows formed from the streetlights outside. Snow continued to slowly fall as Hinata pressed himself closer to Kageyama for warmth.

*

  Kageyama woke first and when he opened his eyes, he was confused when his vision was obstructed by orange. He lay there, half asleep trying to figure out what was happening. It was only when he shifted that he realized that there was something pressed flush against him. When he pulled back a bit, his face became beet red, spreading down his neck as he realized that Hinata was cuddling with him.

  Somehow in the middle of the night, they had turned around and began to unknowingly cuddle while deep in their sleep. Kageyama was frozen as he continued to watch Hinata sleeping, stirring when Kageyama had pulled away. Kageyamas heart hammered in his chest yet calmed down as he continued to watch Hinata sleep. Although they were unreasonably close and Hinata was pressed against Kageyama, he felt rather content. As his faced cooled down and he managed to get his heart to beat at a regular pace, he placed himself closer to Hinata, not wanting to wake him up.

  Sure, he had threatened to throw Hinata out at the first break of day, but waking up to this physical contact made him want to keep Hinata closer to him. He didn't understand why, just that he felt happy with Hinata extremely close to him and that he would much prefer to keep Hinata sleeping against him than throw him out. Glancing at his clock over Hinatas head, he realized that 5:30 in the morning was too early to throw someone out in the fresh snow.

  Speaking of which, Kageyama shivered as he realized that Hinata had taken most of the blanket for himself at some point in the night. Hinata may have been warm on his chest, but Kageyamas shirt had risen up and exposed his back to the cold. Kageyama pulled back again, searching for where the majority of the blanket had been pulled... Right between Hianatas legs. Great.

  Kageyama reached his hand slowly, hovering it slightly over Hinatas body as he was moving down and finally reached where Hinatas legs were. Bending in slightly, he groped around blindly for where he thought the blanket had been.

  Clothes. clothes. clothes. and then Kageyama hit skin where there _should_ have been fabric. Flushed, Kageyama realized that Hinatas shorts (or his shorts) had ridden up on the petite boy's body and exposed a large portion of his thigh. Kageyamas hand lingered there a moment loner, then two moments longer, then four, until Kageyama just placed his hand down gently at Hinatas thigh.

_He's not awake_ , Kageyama thought to himself, _so I can brush this off as an accident when he wakes up_. Disregarding the need for a blanket, Kageyama cuddled closer to Hinata, who stirred a bit yet stayed asleep. 

  Kageyama felt like it was the most peaceful bit of sleep he had ever gotten.

*

  When Hinata woke up, his faced was buried in comforting material and there was an overwhelmingly sweet smell. Hinata nuzzled in closer to the scent, trying to inhale it and fall back asleep when he realized that something was moving in from of him. It was whatever he was cuddling against. Hinata pulled back, unaware of his surroundings, and examined what he had been sleeping against.

  It was Kageyama.

  It was a sleeping Kageyama who had been cuddling him back.

  Hinata took note that it was still slightly dark outside, slowly being lightened by the rising sun. He didn't dare turn around, since Kageyamas arms were around him, in order to check the time. That could always be done later.

  And that's when Hinata realized that Kageyama had his arms around his waist and was holding him gently. They were pressed closely together and HInata wandered when they had resumed the position during their sleep. He was even more surprised that Kageyama was the one who was holding him (as he presumed that Kageyama would actually kick him off the bed at some point in the night bebcause, well, why wouldn't Kageyama do that?). Hinata lay there, contemplating whether or not to move and risk waking Kageyama up or to stay there until the dark haired boy woke up.

   _It's not like I'm the one cuddling him in my arms,_  Hinata reasoned with himself. Hinata looked back towards the growing light that seeped through the windows and sighed peacefully.

  He really enjoyed the cold. The way it made him more energetic and how when the snow piled up he was able to run through it with all his energy. How the freezing winds would nip at his cheeks and Suga would initiate "over protective mom" mode and offered his scarf to Hinata. He enjoyed getting snow in his hair and shaking it off and how whenever he entered a room it would always be warm, regardless of where he was headed. 

  Hinata closed his eyes and inhaled Kageyamas scent and listened to him breath a moment longer. He slowly drifted off to sleep again thinking,  _Winter is great because it gives me a good reason to be closer to Kageyama._

*

   When Kageyama woke again, it was because of the overwhelming amount of light that fell on his face. Usually gray winter skies clouded the sun, but today he was unfortunate to get a long enough glimpse to wake him from his peaceful rest. 

  He lazily and absentmindedly stretched, pushing himself away from the mass he was sleeping against. He only opened his eyes in panic and confusion when he heard a large  _thump_ followed by an exaggerated "ow!"

  Kageyama leaned over the side of his bed, finally starting to recall that he had invited Hinata not only to sleep over at his house, but to also sleep in _his bed_.

   Hinata had clearly woken up from the fall, as his legs were tangled in the blanket and he looked around wildly. His bedhead hair sticking out at even more random places than his normal hair did, and even bouncing as Hinata looked around him. Finally, he looked up and gave Kageyama a scowl.

  "You weren't kidding when you said you'd push me off the bed," Hinata joked, "next thing I know, you're going to kick me out into the snow."

  Kageyama yawned. "I might as well now that you mention it." 

  Of course he was only teasing, but Hinata (in his still sleep ridden mind) jumped up defensively and setting himself up into a kung fu pose. He was suddenly alert and ready to tackle Kageyama in order to stay in the warmth and to avoid getting thrown into the fresh snowfall that had piled up immensely the night before.

  Kageyama sat up at the edge of the bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighing at Hinatas sudden eagerness. Kageyama hated getting up early on holidays or breaks, especially since he had no plans to go anywhere. And having to deal with an energetic orange haired boy was the last thing he wanted. He glanced at the clock and grimaced when he realized that it was only 9:00 in the morning.

  "I was joking you dumbass," Kageyama stated before standing up and finally stretching. He remembered being cuddled up to Hinata for most of the night and he hadn't realized that there was a slight discomfort in his back. Probably from having to lean over Hinata in order to properly be close to him or for the fact that he slept at an awkward angle in order to be so close to Hinata.

  As Kageyama stretched to relieve himself, Hinata relaxed at Kageyamas ill sense of humor. He tensed up again though when he saw Kageyamas shirt lift up to reveal a strip of skin. Of course, Hinata would refuse to admit that he enjoyed looking at Kageyama on the court because of the way he was focused and how precise his movements are or how sometimes his eyes would just wander over to the black haired boy when he began to day dream. He would also try to refuse the idea that looking at Kageyamas bare skin made him want to be closer to him.

  Hinata looked away and pulled at the edge of his shirt nervously. Or, rather, he pulled on Kageyamas shirt. Hinata looked down then back at Kageyama who had finished his early morning stretches and had begun to make his bed. Hinata smiled to himself, walking past Kageyama and to wehre he had piled his clothes the night before while changing into Kageyamas clothes.

   _Two can play at that game,_ Hinata thought. He pulled the borrowed pants off so that he was just in his boxers and Kageyamas shirt. As he proceeded to pull at the shirt again, he could suddenly feel Kageyamas eyes on him. The atmosphere grew tense and Hinata realized that they were both anticipating for the coming events. Hinata shrugged and smirked, wondering how far he could Kageyama.

  It was only a joke anyways. Hinata enjoyed toying around with Kageyama or teasing him over the simplest things (as he would never let it go over the fact that Kageyama couldn't even  _high five_ ). And Kageyama poked at Hinata as well. It was their silent sort of competition, like when they would race each other. They wanted to see who could come out on top and be more successful than the other.

  Hinata pretended he was oblivious to the sudden change in the air and proceeded to pull off the shirt. Meanwhile, Kageyamas face turned beet red yet not being able to tear his eyes away from Hinatas backside.

  Sure, Hinata wasn't exactly "toned" but  _damn_ his backside made up for that. Kageyama figured Hinata hadn't realized he was watching, that was until he began to pull his shirt off rather slowly... too slowly in Kageyamas opinion. And that's when it hit him that Hinata was trying to embarrass him. Hinata knew he had been watching him undress, maybe even knew about last night. He was clearly turning this into a challenge, and Kageyama would not back down. Hell no. He would go even farther and make Hinata the one embarrassed and bashful.

  Kageyama walked over to Hinata and smacked the boys ass, emitting a yelp from the startled boy, who spun around, yanking the shirt off as he did so.

  This time, Kageyama smirked as Hinata watched him gather his clothes in disbelief. Kageyamas chest swelled with triumph when he realized Hinatas blush crept further down his neck.

  "You take too damn long to get dressed," Kageyama stated before sauntering out of the room, "I'll make some breakfast if you want some. Or you can leave, whatever you wanna do."

  As Hinata heard Kageyama retreat downstairs, he bashfully put on his clothes, stopping every now and then to listen to the shuffling in the kitchen.

   _Well,_ Hinata thought and he trudged down the hallway to retrieve breakfast,  _at least this battle isn't one sided._

 After a mostly silent breakfast, Hinata began to gather his stuff and pull on his coat and scarves. Kageyama watched silently, opening the door for Hinata as he collected his bags and gifts. With a quick thank you and a see you later, he trudged through the fresh layer of snow.

  Usually, Hinata would have loved to be the first one to make prints in the snow, creating a path of where he's gone over the blanket of crystals, but he was too lost in thought over how he would get Kageyama back for the ass smack. Hinata looked downwards in concern, wondering how far they would be willing to go to make the otehr surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one seems a bit longer because im trying to experiment with my writing style so hopefully this one is better and improved. idk tell me what you think!!! (also, my apologies for the worst title(s) in existence lol)
> 
> it's still going to be fluff, and the next chapter (maybe the last or second to last??) will be at the christmas party :))
> 
> as always, your comments always make me happy, and tell me something youd like to see in the next chapter, i want more ideas!!


	4. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the sweater party, everyone's snowed in, but it doesn't bother Hinata or Kageyama.  
> Just another chance to get closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be longer than the others due to the fact that if I made another chapter, it would be waaaayy too short. So enjoy!!

  Hinata trudged through the snow, barely noticing the harsh winds that tinted his cheeks and nose a rosy pink. His thoughts were focused on tomorrow, the Christmas party as well as Kageyama.

  He had pushed Kageyama to actually participate in his little... Challenge. The more Hinata thought about it, the more he wanted to test Kageyama to see how far he was willing to go. Hinata didn't like to admit it but he liked Kageyama in more-than-a-friend sort of way. It had started with his admiration for Kageyamas volley ball skills but the more he admired each of his skill sets, the more he admired Kageyama himself.

  It didn't help that getting to know Kageyama better had made him want to be around him more. In all honesty, Hinata had suppressed his feelings because he felt they were going no where. Even though he grew closer to Kageyama, he realized that the black haired boy was either too oblivious to his advances or just downright wasn't interested in Hinata; so Hinata gave up his feelings in order to stay friends with Kageyama.

  With the challenge of intimacy and teasing that had begun to take place, Hinata was hoping that Kageyama would give a relationship a try. Of course, there was little chance of that, so HInata attempted to keep his standards low and to just continue the challenge as far as they were willing to go.

 _If not_ , Hinata thought as he opened the front door, _then at least I'll have a chance to get closer to him._

*

_I can't let this get out of hand_ , Kageyama thought as he closed the front door after having watched Hinata walk down the road, _If this goes on, it'll end terribly_.

  Kageyama didn't want to ruin the relationship they had now. They were the trump card of their team, at least for the time being, and they had to be in sync. Playing this "intimate" game could ruin not only their sync but also create awkward tension between the team.

  Kageyama also didn't want to admit that he had _some_  feelings for Hinata. Kageyama shook his head and padded down the hallway and back to his room, wondering whether or not those feelings were mutually exclusive to "freindship".

  He sat on his bed and mulled over the possibility of being in a real relationship with Hinata. He liked the idea but he was also terrified of it. He didn't want to ruin what they had now but there was also a small voice telling him that he wouldn't be good enough for Hinata. As pathetic as it sounded, Kageyama tended to avoid relationships and crushes because he was terrified it would be a terrible experience for the both of them. Kageyama had no expertise in dating, his focus was volleyball only; that was until he met Hinata. They were both intensely interested in volleyball and they were a perfect duo in throwing off their opponents.

  Kageyama was scared of falling in love with the energetic, orange haired boy and afraid of the consequences in case he went too far with the jokes that they played on each other.

  He laid back down on the bed and fiddled with blanket hem. He didn't want to deal with how stupid the situation was. Hinata probably didn't even like him in that way and that was understandable, Kageyama was such an asshole to Hinata before getting to know him. Kageyama was sure he even scared the Orange haired boy.

 _I won't mess with him,_ Kageyama thought, closing his eyes. _I don't want to risk losing what we already have._

*

The day of the Christmas party

  The party was held at Sugawaras place, since it was the reasonably largest house of the third years. As the sun began to set, each member began to show up at the house, some coming in pairs. 

  By Tanakas "rules", everyone was dressed accordingly in the ugliest sweaters that each member could find. When everyone had arrived, the first topic of discussion was mostly who had the ugliest sweater along with grimaces and fits of laughter from every other member. Sure, everyone was expecting others to wear ugly sweaters, but it had never crossed anyones mind what each person would  _look_ like in an ugly Christmas sweater.

  When Hinata spotted Kageyama, he began to laugh so hard, with Tsukki smirking and chuckling not far behind. Hinata had been there to buy the sweater with Kageyama, but as with everyone else, he would have never imagined it on him. It was an ugly brown sweater with multiple gingerbread men patterned along the sleeves, while the main image was a cartoony gingerbread house with multiple little cookie men smiling. Overall, it was atrocious and very childish.

  Though when Hinata looked down at his, or whenever someone accidentally bumped into him, he was reminded of how terrible his was as well. Hinata had originally bought the sweater for the Christmas lights pattern and the dark green, making him look like a walking Christmas tree. There was a bright star on the front of the shirt that Hinata thought made it look semi-cute yet was slightly horrified and highly amused when he found out that when you pressed the star, all the Christmas lights on the sweater lit up. Not to mention that the star was  _highly_ sensitive so that the sweater practically remained lit at all times.

  After the laughter and commotion quieted down a bit, Tanaka and Nishinoya were able to get everyone's attention.

  "Soooo," Nishinoya drawled out, "it seems we have some very lovely sweaters, very exquisite in taste" he remarked snidely. "So towards the end of the night, we shall declare a winner of the ugliest sweater and you shall receive a little prize for your valiant efforts." A murmur broke out about who would most likely win, most turned towards Hinata, before Tanaka took the stand.

  "Since me and Noya didn't really have much else planned, let's all watch a movie!" Tanaka said as he grabbed three dvds, holding them up for everyone to see. "You guys can decide what to watch out of these three since we don't own any better ones."

  As everyone gathered closer to look at the selection, there was silence before Daichi groaned into his hands. He grabbed the discs and shoved them accusingly into Tanakas face.

  "What kind of movies are these?" he asked through clenched teeth, clearly irritated with what the two thought to be "appropriate" Christmas movies. 

  When Hinata moved forward to see the movies better, he nearly choked trying to hold back his laughter. The two had picked what at first looked like Christmas movies but upon reading their titles, it turned out to be cheesy horror movies that were Christmas themed. In all honesty, Hinata wouldn't mind watching "Silent Night, Deadly Night".

  "You never said that there couldn't be two genres in one. You just said Christmas themed," Tanaka shrugged while Nishinoya grabbed the three movies and held one up.

  "In my opinion, 'Santa's Slay' is my favorite," he turned the dvd round to look at the back, "it's much better than the classics that we've all seen a hundred times. And besides, these are terribly cheesy. Think of them more as a comedy than horror."

  Daichi shook his head and sighed, glancing back at Sugawara for help. He shrugged at the captain in return, clearly surprised that the two had thought through their plan, as no one had brought any other dvds and there was none to be seen from where they stood. Daichi turned back towards the Tanaka, who was smiling triumphantly.

  "Fine, let's watch whatever you have," he said with a grimace. There was whooping from Tanaka and Hinata joined in as Nishinoya headed over to the living room and jamming one of the discs in.

  Everyone crammed themselves into the small living room, Tsukki and Yamaguchi occupying the couch,refusing to let anyone else on. Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka occupied the space in front of the couch, as Tanaka and Nishinoya talking about how great the movie was going to be while also trying to comfort Asahi, who looked ready to bolt out of the room. Daichi took the one armchair and Sugawara brought in a kitchen chair to sit next to him. Both looked critically at the movie and at Tanaka, who bolted up to get snacks and popcorn for everyone before the movie started. The limited space left Hinata and Kageyama to sit close to the third years on the floor and in front of the third years in the chiar.

  Kageyama rested his back against the sofa, avoiding Tanaka as he came back and resumed his place, making the pace on the floor even more crowded. Hinata squished in between Kageyama and the armchair, trying his best not to take up too much space while also trying to get comfortable. He was lucky enough that the sweater had an on and off switch or else he would've ruined the movie. He had personally wished he could have turned it off earlier but everyone had been too fascinated with the lights.

  As Nishinoya finally pressed play on the TV, everyone stopped fidgeting and became silent for the film.

*

  After the movie ended, everyone sat rather petrified at the movie, having expected a more cheesy movie than gruesome and frightening. They had ended up watching "Santa's Slay", which hadn't been as cheesy as everyone had thought it would be. 

  For a few moments, everyone sat in silence, Asahi having nearly fainted and Sugawara had actually gotten up to leave during some point, not having returned yet. Hinata had begun to snuggle close to Kageyama with realizing it, Kageyama even welcoming the comforting contact. Yamaguchi sat hiding from the screen behind a disgrutled Tsukki, who was clearly surprised at the horror film.

 Even in the moments of silence, it didn't take long for Daichi to grab Tanaka and Nishinoya by the collars of their ugly sweaters and begin scolding them about how the movie  _definitely_ wasn't a cheesy movie to show the first years and the like. After being swatted on the head and multiple apologies, the commotion of the movie settled down and everyone began to talk about their plans for Christmas.

  It was at this discussion that Hinata remembered that he had asked Sugawara to help him hide the presents and to distribute them after the movie was over. He stood up and looked around before heading towards the kitchen, hoping Sugawara was there. Hinata didn't actually know the presents were since Sugawara insisted that he take care of them so that Hinata could talk to the others.

  When he entered the kitchen, Sugawara was on his phone with a worried expression. He glanced up when he heard Hinata enter and returned to his default smiling face.

  "Is something wrong?" Hinata frowned. If something worried Sugawara, it usually meant that something was going on that involved the rest of the team. Hinata had viewed him as a caring mother, or an overprotective older brother who was always over watching the team and each member. If Hinata had any problems, Sugawara was definitely his go-to for help.

  Sugawara gave a shy smile and looked back down to his phone. "Well, it just seems were gonna be snowed in for the night," Sugawara explained, "and I was just talking to some of the parents to let them know and ask if we can stay here for the night. I just don't have a few of your guys' house numbers."

   _A total_ _mom,_ Hinata thought to himself with a smile. Hinata nodded in understanding and let Sugawara take care of the rest.

  After Tsukki, Yamauchi and Kageyama contacted their parents (and after Sugawara saved all the emergency numbers), everyone sat back down, except for Hinata. He tried to signal at Sugawara about the presents but Hinata's gestures only confused the white haired boy. After mouthing the word present, Sugawara's face lit up and he headed towards the a different room, with Hinata trailing behind closely.

  Sugawara had hid the presents with Tanaka's permission (since it was his house and his room). They both grabbed all the presents they could carry and headed back out towards the living room, where everyone was watching Tanaka and Nishinoya have a contest to see how much popcorn they could stuff in their mouths. Everyines attention quickly shifted to the presents as Sugawara and Hinata set them down and began to distribute them.

  Tanaka and NIshinoya hastily opened their presents and Asahi thanked Hinata, not only for his gifts but for Nishinoyas and Tanakas as well. Tsukki took his with a simple thanks and Yamaguchi grabbed his hesitantly with a flustered thanks before heading off to sit with Tsukki, who was inspecting the wrapping. Daichi and Sugawara grabbed their gifts graciously and each with a hair ruffle for Hinata. When Hinata handed Kageyama his gift, Kageyama gave a frown and a suspicious glance at Hinata.

  While Tanaka and Nishinoya got video games and Asahi got a book, Tsukki got new headphones and Yamaguchi got a new bag and both Daichi and Sugawara got a volleyball and some cookies, Kageyama got a card. While everyone was tearing open their gifts and watching as Tanaka inserted his game into the console, Kageyama opened the card, expecting at least a gift card or some money. 

   _Your gift comes later._

  Kageyama glanced up to where Hinata had been standing but was surprised to see that he had quickly moved towards Tanaka and Nishinoya to join in on the shooting game.

   _If that dumb ass thinks he's going to get away with this, he is wrong,_  Kageyama puffed and sat down on the couch. Tsukki gave him a knowing smirk after spotting the single card he held and Kageyama glared at him.  _Even this shit loaf got a gift_ , Kageyama frowned and turned his attention to the TV. 

   _Whatever, he said I'd get it later,_ Kageyama sulked as he watched Hinata fail spectacularly at the game.

* 

   "Alright now," Tanaka stated to the drowsy group of teens. They had been playing the new games for the past three hours and it was well into the early morning when they finally quit. "Don't think I've forgotten about our ugly sweater winner," he said as he wagged his finger back and forth to gain everyone's drifting attention, "and the prize will be a little different due to tonight's circumstances."

  Nishinoya sat up and yawned yet remained energetic as ever. "Oh right! I nearly forgot, but, uh," Nishinoya pursed his lips and audibly whispered to Tanaka, "What's the prize now?"

  Tanaka smiled knowingly before stating that the winner had to be chosen first.  He immediately swiveled to where Hinata sat and pointed at him with a large smile.

  "Due to your horrendous and Christmasy sweater," Tanaka started, "you have been allowed VIP access to sleep in a bed tonight rather than this nice little living room."

  Everyone's head turned towards Tanaka in surprise. Sure the award sounded nice, but why did everyone else have to be smushed into a single room?

  "And why, exactly, do the rest of us have to be cramped in this room?" Tsukki voiced everyone's thoughts with a threatening glance. He was tired already and was not ready to be provoked about the topic of having to sleep closely to others.

  Tanaka explained that his room was the only room they had access to, as his parents had restricted any other rooms from "being messed up by your wild teenage parties", he mimicked in a deep tone that few laughed at. Sugawara went to the nearest closet and began to pull blankets out, others joining in. Tanaka ran out and came back with multiple pillows, handing them out and throwing them in the middle of the living room.

  Everyone spread around the room to find a space to sleep in. Everyone stayed in their little groups to sleep in but ultimately everyone was squished together on the floor. Daichi took the couch and Sugawara managed to reserve the armchair for himself. Tanaka had taken Hinata to show him where his room would be but both had returned to make sure everyone else was settled in.

  When everyone had gotten as comfortable as they could (Asahi and Yamaguchi had already fallen asleep), Tanaka turned out the lights and took his place. Kageyama shifted in his place uncomfortably before noticing Hinata still standing in the living room doorway. Kageyama lifted his head and gave a questioning look at HInata, who noticed him and gestured him to follow him.

  Kageyama sighed irritably, since he was exhausted and pissed that he didn't really get a Christmas gift, even if it came later.

  When he reached the doorway, he saw Hinata walking down the hall and into a bedroom. Kageyama hesitated before following, as the "challenge" they were having made itself permanently etched in his mind. He stood in the living room doorway with a glance back, realizing that most of the team had drifted to sleep, and walked towards the room.

  It was darkly lit and Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. When he realized Kageyama entered the room, he smiled and wildly gestured for Kageyama to come in.

  The black haired boy sighed and shut the door softly before walking over to the bed. Hinata had no presents in his hands, so what did he want Kageyama for? Maybe Hinata was scared of the snow storm...? Maybe he needed someone to sleep with because of the snow storm? If he really wanted a cuddle buddy, Sugawara probably would have been more than happy to comply.

  "I have your Christmas present but," Hinata whispered as Kageyama sat on the bed, "you have to close your eyes, just real quick."

  Kageyama was ready to question Hinata before he noticed that the orange haired boy was fidgeting with something in his hands. Kageyama glanced between the unknown object and Hinatas face, darkened by the badly lit room before sighing with exhaustion. 

  "Fine," Kageyama hissed, closing his eyes, "but this better be quick because I'm exhausted and I'll kick your ass if you're not-"

  "Open." Hinata interrupted.

  Kageyama opened his eyes, noticing that Hinata was holding something above them and glancing up. "What is that-?" Kageyama began to ask before being cut off by Hinatas lips on his own.

He would've pulled back if he weren't in shock from the intimate gesture. The kiss was awkward and stiff, but nonetheless they sat there for a few seconds before Hinata pulled back. They looked at each other in silent shock and understanding before Hinata lowered what he was holding. It was only then that Kageyama understood that the thing HInata had been holding was mistletoe.

  "Merry Christmas," Hinata offered in a shaky voice. Even without a well lit room, Kageyama could see the deep blush that swept over Hinatas face and neck. And if Kageyama could see Hinatas, then maybe Hinata could see his.

  They sat in silence before Kageyama sighed. He grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled him down as Hinata yelped with surprise. Kageyama cuddled Hinata, similaraly to when they had slept together days before and sighed into Hinatas hair.

  At this point, he was too exhausted to deal with Hinata's little challenge, not to mention that the challenge had begun to make Kageyama question his feelings towards Hinata.

  Hinata relaxed and cuddled close to Kageyama, clearly accepting the gesture and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

  After a while, Kageyama whispered "Merry Christmas, dumb ass" before nuzzling Hinatas hair and falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took forever but Im pretty satisfied with the outcome!!  
> Anyways, Merry Christmas to you guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are GREATLY appreciated!!!


End file.
